Freedom Follows White Lines
by Yami Insomniac
Summary: No, so far I don't plan to have any of the characters form the movie's in the story, though they may appear later. I'm more using the world they're in. This is almost an original work, save for some things later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_"Why do the good people suffer and die? Those who have done no wrong suffer the injustice while the guilty run free?"_

So many questions I used to ask, way back in the past. Back in the days that I thought things could possibility correct themselves, and when one was honest and tried hard enough that things would work out in the end.  
I was a hopeful fool back then, I wasn't blind, just hopeful. I hoped that one day my life would be okay. Everything would get better.  
Then one day I stopped caring all together.  
It could have been the day my mother and brother where murdered.  
It could have been any of the countless days that many of my friends and family abandoned me at my times of need.  
Or perhaps it was the day of my first race.

I don't know why I went. I'd never really cared for the crowds that ran them, or the people that gathered for them. But had I gone to that one. I had gone, and I had raced. I put my whole self into the race, and there I found freedom.  
No limits. No rules. You win or you don't.  
You race at your own risk, and if the cops show up, you're on your own. No-one else was there with you.

The cops did show up that night. They wanted to stop my fun, take away my feeling of freedom. It really was there that I realized that the rules I had been following all my life, my sense of right and wrong, was something I had left back at this races starting line. I gave up on the world I had lived in for so long, and raced on into s new life.  
I raced away from the police, away from my dead life, and let myself flow into the new sense of freedom I had found.

Soon after that race I began to search out and race more. As I raced more and got better, I craved it more. Street racing was my escape.  
Not too many months after that I packed up my things and disappeared. Only keeping in contact with a couple of old friends afterwards.

It's been at least a couple of years now, I stopped counting the days, and one of those friends tells me that someone we knew is seeking me out. We wonder why. I thanked her for letting me know the latest news from the past and excused myself from our conversation on the computer before shutting the thing down. I had some things to think about. Like why I was being sought out, and if I was going to let him find me.  
Glancing out the window I noted the sunset approaching and smiled, starting to head for the door.  
Those thoughts could wait until after tonight's race.


	2. Chapter 2

_"If it is dry out we will race," _

Turning down another road, coming to a stop at the red light that appeared in front of her and leaned back in her seat, letting her head fall back. The breeze coming through the wind felt nice as it blew through her long deep purple hair and ruffled her shirts, this was going to be a nice night for a race.  
Thoughts of her earlier conversation with Cale on the computer still ran freshly in her mind.  
It bothered her that after all this time one of her friends, who she figured had all but forgotten her by now, was looking for her. For her specifically.

"Why me..." she pondered out loud, starting down the street again as the light went green.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do. This news seemed to claw at old scars, old memories that she'd rather remain in the past.

"The past doesn't exist to be anymore. Only the present." she smiled as she came to her decision.

She'd deal with things in the present.  
If and when they ever appeared before her.

"Yo, Ty! Let's get this thing going man. I want to race." Shouted a tall dark haired boy, he was thin and wore tattered blue jeans, and a tattered jean coat over a plain t-shirt.

"Not yet Paul. You know we can't go yet." Ty replied, showing slight annoyance.

Ty wasn't a large guy, nor was he as skinny as Paul though.  
Ty was tall, short black hair, dark eyes, and built. Attracting many ladies eyes, but all he did was ignore them.  
He wasn't interested in them.

But Paul was, and he quickly shrugged Ty off with a roll of his eyes, then he caught the gaze of one of the watching ladies, and decided she would be worthy of his attention until the race was ready to start.

"You sound like your expecting someone else to show up. You waiting for someone?" asked a guy that Ty didn't quite remember the name of. He was a newcomer.  
He wore orange cargo pants and a yellow t-shirt with the recycled symbol on it and the words 'I've been used' underneath. He had short navy blue hair, and eyes that defiantly caught Ty's attention.  
Ty was pretty sure he liked at least the looks of this newcomer, but kept his opinions on that subject to himself.

"We don't wait for anyone. Your here and ready to go, or you shit outta luck." Ty replied, looking again down the road, in truth he was waiting for someone, and was wondering if that someone was even going to make it in time.

Ty smiled as headlights in the distance got close enough for him to make out the familiar black car, he new she'd make it.  
Pulling up, the car passed by everyone, pulling straight up to the starting line, tinted side and back windows hiding the drive, and anyone else who might be in the car from view.  
Ty walked over to the window, and after speaking for a few minutes, money changed hands, and he walked away.  
As he walked away, Ty noticed the newcomer's curiosity towards the new car, and decided to pry a little. That, and he really wanted a reason to talk to this guy.

"Looking for someone in particular new guy?" Ty asked, walking up to the orange and yellow clad man.

"Ya, an old friend. Someone I knew told me I might find them here." he replied

"You won't find them in that car then. That one has no friends buddy."

"How can someone have no friends?"

"That's a question I can't answer for you. But I think-" Ty stopped as he was cut off by one of the other guys shouting over that they had the green light to start, "Better get in your car, or you won't even make it off the starting line,.. um, what was your name again?"

"Kyoshiro" he replied simply nodding as he walked back towards his own car, attention still on the new car.

Ty watched him go, and shook his head before walking off himself.

Kyo couldn't be certain if it was her car. It might just be some other person who felt like not coming out of there car.

"Cale said you'd be here. I'll find you."

He'd have to get to the finish line to find out if it was her. Or if he had even found the right city.  
Cale had also said she moved cities a lot. He just had to hope she was still in this one.  
He had to find her. Kyo growled slightly in frustration, it had never been this hard to find her before. Why did it have to be hard to find her when he needed her?  
Watching on of the girls walk out in front of all the cars lined up Kyo decided he'd better focus on the race at hand. He'd need to make a good first impression if he wanted to get anywhere with these people.  
Not that he thought anything of most of them. He had eyed up the competition since he'd gotten there, and glanced around a few of the cars that some of them where showing off. He took all their comments and boasts in silence. He didn't care abut any of them.

"Skank." He muttered to himself as the woman passed by his car, stopping a couple of cars over, in the middle of the wide starting line.

Looking farther down their course, Kyo renoted the fact that after only a short ways, the wide lanes they started on thinned right down to a much smaller section of roads. It could mean a really bad crash if any of these morons decided they all wanted to make it at the same time. Some would have to back down they couldn't get ahead, or face hitting each other and the sidelines.

"Feh, idiots." Kyo remarked, thinking of whoever had decided this would be a good circuit. His eyes moved off to the side slightly, watching the woman hold the cloth up high, this was a straight circuit, with only one winner, and down came her arm, and off went all the cars. A couple of them putting quick distance between them and the rest of the group.

"You're not going to lose me back here with these idiots so easily." Kyo muttered, shifting gears and pulling ahead of the cars around him, gaining ground on the lead cars.

Entering the narrower Area Paul was forced to pull back a bit, or be forced off the road by the black car just ahead of him.

"Bitch." Paul spat, "Your not gonna beat me this time!"

Shifting, Paul brought his car up to the black one again, trying to pull past it.  
He only met frustration, as the black car again and again taunted him, and then would pull in his way again.

"I ain't no fool bitch. Your not running me off the road again." as Paul ranted at the car ahead of him, he failed to notice the silver one that was pulling up on his right side, until it was right beside him, "The hell'r you think your doing. Ain't no new shit getting past me."

Paul attempted to force the silver car back, but only succeeded in losing ground, and continued to curse as it pulled off ahead of him with steady determination.

She smiled as she watched Paul trying to force his way up past her, and then watched as a silver car she had never seen before pull up and ahead of him.

"Interesting. Think your going somewhere?" her smile turned to a smirk, she always like a new challenger. "I'll give you a run for your money baby."

Directing her attention back to the road, she let herself go, laughing a bit.  
This was her city, this was her race. Money didn't matter to her, and as Paul knew by his caution in approach, she didn't give up her position very nicely.

Down the road she raced, the silver car not far behind, Paul and the other two cars bickering over third.  
She could all but picture Paul's frustration in being stuck behind this new guy's car. It kept him from her.

"Don't have much time left to pass me if you want to win sweet heart." she mused to herself, and there really wasn't much time left, the finish line was fast approaching.

One last attempt to pass her left the new car fishtailing as he tried not to crash into her as she sharply cut him off.  
She watched as he fell behind the other three cars and smiled.

"You lose sweetie." she laughed as she passed by the finish line "Another race done, another night to finish."

"Shit!" Kyo shouted as the back car cut over unexpectedly.

He had choices now. Run off the road, collide, or try to pull back. The latter seemed to sound best, but it left him trying to keep control of his car.  
The other cars quickly passed him, leaving him alone and far behind.  
It didn't take long for Kyo to catch up to everything, but he still missed the other cars crossing over the finish. It didn't really bother him though; it wasn't what he was here for.  
Though losing this race was going to make things a little slower. Winning would have given him some good reputation to work with.

"Oh well." Kyo shrugged as she stepped out of his car and looked around.

The driver of the black car still hadn't come out. Was he that shy or something?

'Probably just that ugly.' Kyo thought to himself jokingly, smiling.

The owners of the other cars had all gotten out, none looking very pleased. Especially a black guy with bleached hair. Ya, they all looked mad at losing, but he looked the most pissed at losing.  
Kyo's attention was brought sharply back into focus as she crowd went strangely quiet, he quickly looked back to see Ty standing by the black car, the cards driver side door open, and someone stepping out.

They faced away from him, but he could see that they wore flared black jeans, and an open button up shirt that fell far below their waist, and long dark hair in a high pony tail. As they turned around to face him he got a glimpse of a belly less shirt with something written on it, and strange marking on her face, but none of that registered anymore.

"So it is you Ashley. I've already found you." Kyo smiled widely, he couldn't have imagined it would be this easy to find her.

"No way. There's no way I lost to a frick'n chick!" shouted the black guy

"Shut up Krayz. It's not like it's the first time we've lost to Skitz." came the retort from the fifth driver of the race.

The crowd all began their chattering again, until someone on the sidelines hopped up on top of one of the cars there and shouted out that the police where on the way.  
Organized panic broke out.  
Everyone scattered, but everyone filled out almost systematically.

Kyo worked hard to try and keep track of which way the black car went, but he soon found he was to far from it to keep any track of it after everything started moving.

"Damn it!" and with that Kyo decided to concentrate on avoiding getting arrested.  
Getting arrested really wouldn't help him at this point.


End file.
